of twenty six reasons i love you
by SachiMalff
Summary: Ada beribu alasan mengapa sehun mencintai lu han, dan beberapa di antara ribuan alasan tersebut adalah a, b, c, sampai z. [hunhan - manxman - not really fluff but definitely NOT angst - idk if it is oneshot or threeshots or what]


**_of twenty six reasons i love you_**

 ** _SachiMalff Fluffangst Fanfiction_**

...o...o...

* * *

pairing : hunhan ofc

warning : lapslock, fluff at the very beginning (notbreally but well... this is not angst), manxman, typos.

bgm : lee hi - let me hold your hand

* * *

ada beribu alasan mengapa sehun mencintai lu han, dan beberapa di antara ribuan alasan tersebut adalah:

 _ **a**_ _for_ _ **anything i do for you, i do it with my heart**_

pagi itu sehun terbangun oleh suara berisik dari arah dapur rumahnya, dan dengan malas ia langsung membuka mata dan berjalan menuju ke sumber suara.

ia mengusap wajahnya untuk mengumpulkan kewarasannya, dan ketika ia telah sampai di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan dapur, ia mengernyit bingung.

pasalnya, di sana berdiri lu han, satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah ke dapur dan kehadirannya pun di larang keras karena... _well_ , lu han adalah penghancur dapur yang sempurna. sehun takkan begitu terkejut jika lu han hanya sekadar membuat kopi atau teh atau memanggang roti, namun kali ini lu han sedang berdiri di dekat konter dapur, di mana pandangannya sedang terpasung pada sebuah roti (bisakah sehun menyebut benda tak berbentuk itu roti?) di atas meja dapur.

lu han sedang memandang roti tersebut seolah-olah roti tersebut telah merenggut semua kebahagiaan yang ia miliki.

"lu han?"

merasa di panggil, sang pemilik nama langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. setelah mengetahui bahwa sehun sudah bangun, mata lu han langsung bersinar ceria, dan raut wajah tertekuk tadi seketika terganti oleh senyum cerah.

"sehun!" serunya sambil berlari melewati meja tempat di mana roti yang sedari tadi menyita perhatian sehun berada. ia berlari dengan cepat sambil seenaknya melepas celemek yang dia kenakan hingga kini tergeletak di atas lantai.

menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya, ia tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya hingga kedua matanya kini menatap keping ganda sehun.

"kenapa kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya lugu sambil memajukan bibirnya.

sehun tersenyum, mengusap lembut rambut lu han. "memamgnya kenapa? tak boleh, ya?"

"bukannya begitu," kata lu han, melepaskan pelukannya. "tapi..."

sehun mengernyit melihat lu han berdiri menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"tapi...?"

"tapi kan aku belum selesai membuat kue..."

lagi, sehun mengernyit tak paham. "kue...?"

lu han mengangkat kepalanya, menampilkan raut wajah terluka dan itu membuat sehun sakit hati.

"ini kan hari jadi kita yang ke lima..."

sehun membulatkan matanya, tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"lu han..."

"aku tahu, sehun. aku tahu. kau pasti akan berkata bahwa aku adalah tunangan yang manis dan baik hati kan?" kata lu han bangga, namun semburat merah tak luput dari pipinya. ia bergerak gelisah, namun di antara bulu matanya, ia sempat melirik wajah sehun.

"...bukan seperti itu."

lu han mengerutkan keningnya. "uh...?"

"aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya apakah... apakah kau yakin kue buatanmu layak untuk di cerna?"

sehun sebenarnya merasa bersalah melihat lu han menampilkan ekspresi marah dan terluka, namun ia tak mau menjadi orang munafik yang mau-mau saja memakan sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa dirasakan oleh lidah malangnya. tidak, sehun tak sebodoh itu walaupun cintanya pada lu han tak bisa ia ukur.

"kau menyakitiku, sehun."

"lu han, kau tak mengharapkanku makan kue buatanmu yang entah kaumasuki apa itu, kan? bagaimana kalau nanti lidahku mati rasa, atau yang lebih parah lagi, bagaimana kalau ususku tak bisa mencerna makanan itu, atau lambungku akan robek karena kau salah memasukkan air menjadi cuka dan gula menjadi sianida? kau mau aku mati muda dan kau menjadi janda sampai tua?"

lu han membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng keras-keras sembari menatap sehun horor.

sehun ingin tertawa dalam hati bagaimana kekasihnya terlihat begitu lucu bahkan saat ia begitu bodoh dan mudah terpedaya, namun untungnya ia bisa menahan keinginannya tersebut.

sedih karena usahanya sia-sia karena ia juga tak ingin sehun mati muda karena kue buatannya, lu han melirik kue hasil karyanya dengan tatapan membunuh sekaligus sedih. ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tak menangis.

mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya, sehun tersenyum, kemudian membawa lengannya untuk dilingkarkan pada pundak lu han hingga ia bisa memeluknya begitu erat, menenggelamkannya pada dada bidangnya.

"jangan cemberut, ah. yang penting kau sudah melakukannya dengan sepenuh cinta, walau hasil buatanmu tak bisa di makan. tapi kan kita bisa mengawetkannya dan di pajang di ruang depan. kita jadikan kenang-kenangan, bahwa itu adalah makanan pertama yang kau buat tanpa menghancurkan sesuatu."

beberapa detik mereka lalui dalam diam, dan sehun mengernyit karena biasanya, diamnya lu han berarti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"lu..."

melepaskan pelukannya, lu han menunduk takut menghindari tatapan sehun.

"sebenarnya, sehun, aku merusakkan _microwave_ kita yang masih kredit."

sehun tahu bahwa ia takkan bisa menempatkan lu han dan memasak dalam satu kalimat.

* * *

 _ **b**_ _for_ _ **become your eternity love**_

hari itu, lu han kecil sedang bermain di kotak pasir dengan teman-temannya: jongdae, jongin, kyungsoo dan minseok.

di sebuah meja di dekat mereka bermain, baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang menggambar dan mewarnai.

"kata seseorang di televisi yang kutonton, jika kau memberikan banyak cinta pada seseorang, hidupmu akan bahagia," kata baekhyun kecil dengan polos. tangannya yang mungil mencoba menggambar apa yang kemudian dikenali sebagai gambar hati.

di depannya, chanyeol kecil melihat dengan antusias sambil menyoraki.

di dalam kotak pasir, lu han dan sehun yang ternyata mendengar perkataan baekhyun langsung pergi mendekat kearah meja tempat di mana chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang menggambar.

"kalian sedang apa?" tanya lu han sambil menempatkan dirinya di samping kanan baekhyun.

sehun, yang tertatih-tatih berlari di belakang lu han, juga ikut duduk di samping lu han dan mengamati gambaran baekhyun.

"baekhyunie sedang menggambar cinta!"

lu han, setahun lebih tua dari mereka semua, mengernyit mendengar jawaban chanyeol.

"kata ibuku, cinta itu adanya di sini," jawab lu han sambil menunjuk kearah dadanya. "dan karena letaknya di sini, mungkin hanya dokter yang tahu!"

baekhyun merengut dan menggeleng mendengar jawaban lu han. "tidak, luhannie hyung! kata ibuku, cinta itu gambarnya seperti ini!" katanya sambil menunjuk gambarannya.

"lalu kenapa baekhyunnie hyung menggambar cinta? menggambar mobil lebih keren!" sahut sehun dengan mata yang bersinar. lu han di sampingnya mengusap area di sekitar mulut sehun karena sehun tak sadar jika ia masih mengunyah kue hingga wajahnya belepotan ketika bicara.

"baekhyunnie ingin memberiku cinta yang buanyaaaaak!" kata chanyeol, merenggangkan tangannya lebar seakan mengukur seberapa besar cinta yang diberikan baekhyun untuknya.

baekhyun tertawa, kemudian ia mengambil kertas baru untuk menggambar hati lagi. kali ini, ia sudah memiliki lima hati untuk diberikan pada chanyeol.

melihatnya, lu han memajukan bibir sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

sehun kecil yang melihatnya kemudian bertanya, "hyung, kau mau diberi cinta juga?"

lu han menatap sehun sejenak, kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya acuh. "aku tak tahu. aku bisa meminta ibuku untuk membelikan cinta."

baekhyun terkesiap mendengar jawaban dari temannya. ia menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kecilnya. "kau tahu di mana orang menjual cinta?"

"lu han, kau tahu di mana tempatnya?! aku ingin membeli satu truk cinta untuk baekhyunnie!" sambung chanyeol penuh semangat.

lagi-lagi, lu han mengangkat bahunya. "aku tak tahu. tapi yang jelas, cinta itu harganya mahal."

tak mengerti, sehun kemudian bertanya, "kenapa?"

lu han mendesah lelah. "aku juga bingung. mungkin karena dulu ayahku pernah bilang bahwa ia membeli rumah dan semua mainan untukku karena dia mencintaiku. mainan dan rumah harganya mahal, kan?"

sehun cemberut mendengarnya, kemudian ketika lu han pergi berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk kembali bermain pasir, sehun mendekat kearah baekhyun.

"hyunnie hyung, sehun boleh pinjam pensil dan kertasnya satu?"

dengan senyum cemerlang, baekhyun kemudian memberikan sehun satu kertas dan pensil miliknya.

sehun menerimanya dengan riang, kemudian ia langsung menggambar hati, menirukan semua gambar baekhyun yang telah jadi.

"selesai!" seru sehun gembira ketika ia telah menyelesaikan satu gambar hati.

baekhyun dan chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah sehun, namun kemudian keduanya mengernyit heran.

"sehun, kenapa cintamu cuma satu?" tanya chanyeol heran. "kata baekhyunnie, agar kau bahagia dan senang, kau perlu banyak cinta!"

baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan chanyeol.

sehun tersenyum, mengatakan kata 'sebentar' sebelum akhirnya berlari masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan berhenti tepat di depan meja guru.

beberapa menit berlalu, dan baekhyun kini telah selesai menggambar delapan hati sementara chanyeol mewarnainyq dengan warna kuning.

dan baru saja baekhyun hendak memeringatkan chanyeol agar berhati-hati ketika memberi warna, dari kejauhan tampaklah sehun datang dengan setumpuk kertas di kedua tangannya. ia terlihat kelelahan dan keberatan, namun lewat kaki kecilnya ia bisa sampai ke meja baekhyun dan chanyeol dengan semangat.

ketika sehun menurunkan kertas-kertas tersebut, chanyeol dan baekhyun terkejur dan melebarkan mata mereka.

"lihat, chanyeol! cinta sehun banyak sekaliiiiiiiii!"

sehun tersenyum bangga mendengar 'woah' dan 'ooh' dari chanyeol dan baekhyun yang baru sadar jika ia baru saja meminta tolong pada bu guru untuk memfotokopikan satu gambaran hati miliknya.

mulai melukis, sehun mengambil warna merah, kemudian biru, hijau, ungu, kuning, dan beberapa warna lain.

tepat saat ia selesai mewarnai gambarannya yang kesepuluh, chanyeol berkata, "sehun-ah, kenapa cintamu warna-warni?"

sehun terus mewarnai dengan fokus, dan kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulut.

"agar orang yang mendapatkan cintaku tak bosan dan tak membuangnya."

"woah! kau keren, sehun!" kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan menepuk bahu sehun. "apa aku boleh mendapatkan cintamu? sepuluh saja, kok!"

sehun membulatkan matanya, kemudian memeluk semua kertas yang selesai ia warnai. "tak boleh! ini sudah akan kuberikan pada seseorang!"

"seseorang? siapa?"

sehun terkejut, kemudian menoleh kebelakang, tepat di mana suara tersebut berasal. di belakangnya, lu han berjongkok untuk mengamati dengan jelas apa yang sedang sehun lakukan. dan seketika, matanya bersinar ceria serta sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajah lucunya.

"sehun, kau punya banyak sekali cinta!"

tersipu, sehun mengangguk. ia bergeser untuk membiarkan lu han melihat-lihat hasil karyanya. di sisi lain, baekhyun cemberut, mengetahui bahwa sehun tak ingin berbagi cinta, padahal sehun memiliki lebih banyak cinta darinya, mungkin lebih dari dua puluh!

"tak apa, baekhyunnie! aku akan membuat cinta juga untukmu! satu truk besaaaaar!" kata chanyeol, yang kemudian di sambut antusias dan anggukan riang oleh baekhyun.

"banyak sekali, sehun! mau kau apakan cinta-cinta ini?" tanya lu han sembari mata bulatnya mengamat-amati semua gambaran sehun yang kini sudah separuh ia warnai.

sehun menunduk malu, kemudian menyerahkan semua gambaran yang sudah selesai ia warnai pada lu han.

"lu hannie hyung, cinta-cinta ini untukmu."

lu han terkesiap dan menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

sehun tersipu, namun ia lanjut berbicara.

"lu hannie hyung sepertinya ingin mendapat banyak cinta juga, tapi aku tahu jika kau membeli cinta, pasti harganya mahal. jadi, aku membuatnya untukmu. walau tidak banyak, tapi akan kuberikan semua untuk lu hannie hyung agar kau tak perlu membelinya dan menghabiskan uang jajanmu."

lu han tersenyum gembira, dan dalam detik selanjutnya ia menghadap sehun dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar hingga ia memeluk sehun dengan erat.

"sehunnie, terima kasih! kau sudah banyak memberiku cinta!"

sehun tersipu dalam pelukan lu han, namun ia melingkarkan tangannya untuk balik memeluk bocah tersebut.

"aku membuatnya warna-warni agar lu hannie tak bosan pada cintaku!"

lu han tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian melepas pelukan sehun hingga akhirnya ia memeluk semua gambaran yang sudah selesai sehun warnai.

di belakang mereka berdua, jongdae mengamati sambil berceletuk, "apakah kalian akan menikah? ibuku bilang dia cinta pada ayahku, dan akhirnya mereka menikah."

"menikah artinya tinggal satu rumah, kan?" sambung jongin yang kini juga ikut mengamati gambaran sehun.

jongdae mengangguk.

"dan setelah tinggal serumah, kalian akan punya anak dan anjing peliharaan. dan kucing."

lu han berteriak gembira, kemudian memeluk sehun kembali.

"sehunnie, kau mau menikah denganku, kan nantinya? kau sudah memberiku cinta, jadi seperti kata daedae, kita harus menikah! dan tinggal serumah dan punya anak! dan anjing dan kucing dan buaya!"

sehun tersipu di dalam pelukan lu han, dan walaupun ia benci kucing dan takut pada buaya, ia juga tak sabar ingin menikah dengan lu han.

menurutnya, tinggal serumah dengan lu han terdengar mengasyikkan.

"tentu, hyung! mari menikah minggu depan!" jawab sehun lantang.

semuanya tertawa mendengar jawaban dari teman paling muda mereka, tak sadar jika di dekat mereka, tepatnya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di atas kursi kayu panjang, dua wanita sedang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"nyonya lu, anakmu sedang melamar anakku."

wanita yang dipanggil dengan nama nyonya lu tersebut tertawa. "rupanya, kita akan jadi besan di masa depan."

menyesap kopinya dalam-dalam, nyonya oh tersenyum. "tentu saja, itu adalah yang kuharapkan."

* * *

 _ **c**_ _for_ _ **candle light dinner, as cheesy as it sounds**_

sehun pernah berjanji pada lu han bahwa gaji pertama dari pekerjaannya menjadi akuntan akan ia gunakan untuk mengajak lu han pergi makan malam di luar, tepatnya di sebuah restoran mewah di pusat kota.

dan kemarin, setelah mengecek bahwa ada beberapa uang yang telah masuk ke rekeningnya, sehun langsung mengatakan pada lu han bahwa ia akan mengajaknya untuk makan malam.

hari ini, mereka telah bersiap-siap untuk pergi. keduanya telah memakai pakaian terbaik mereka, berdandan serapi dan setampan mungkin, dan menggunakan parfum terbaik mereka.

hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa ketika lu han menyalakan televisi untuk menunggu sehun merapikan rambutnya, berita di salah satu stasiun televisi lokal mengabarkan bahwa hari ini di prediksi akan ada hujan badai.

melongo tak percaya, lu han langsung lari menghampiri sehun di kamar mereka.

"sehun, ramalan cuaca bilang bahwa akan ada hujan badai di luar hari ini," katanya sambil memajukan bibirnya sambil memasang tampang memelas.

tertawa, sehun terus merapikan jasnya, melirik sebentar pada pantulan sosok lu han dari cermin.

"jangan khawatir, _sugar_. ramalan cuaca bisa saja sa..."

belum juga sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara hujan yang deras disertai angin dan petir dalam sekejap, dan saat sehun berbalik untuk menatap lu han yang masih cemberut, lampu tiba-tiba padam.

hening.

"uh..."

"sehun, apakah ini berarti kita tak jadi pergi makan malam?"

sehun ikut sedih mendengar suara lu han yang sepertinya kentara sekali akan rasa kecewa dan sedih. namun sedetik kemudian, sehun mendapatkan ide yang begitu cemerlang.

peduli setan dengan badai hujan petir tsunami atau mati lampu.

"sehun..."

sehun tersenyum, mengamati wajah lu han yang memandangnya datar. walaupun hanya lewat cahaya temaram dua buah lilin yang ada di atas meja, sehun masih bisa melihat wajah lu han dengan jelas.

"senorak apapun kelihatannya, ini tetap _candle light dinner_ , kan?" kata sehun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, menggoda lu han yang duduk di seberangnya.

lu han menatap sehun datar.

"...iya juga, sih," jawabnya pasrah. "tapi kan kau janji padaku kita akan ke _international restaurant_... tapi... ini..."

sehun mengibaskan tangannya acuh, kemudian mulai menyendok nasi yang ada di hadapannya.

"nasi goreng bukannya juga makanan dari luar negeri? lagian begini lebih romantis," kata sehun sambil menunjuk kearah mangkok besar di depannya, di mana nasi goreng buatannya tadi paghi untuk sarapan ia hidangkan. "makan satu piring berdua dengan lampu lilin, seperti di film romantis."

"sehun, kita menggunakan lilin karena mati lampu, jadi kau tak bisa mengatakannya romantis." lu han ingin menjawab kekasihnya dengan kalimat begitu, namun melihat wajah sehun yang konyol dan kocak itu membuat lu han mengurungkan niatnya.

setengah hati, ia mengikuti sehun yang kini telah lahap memakan nasi goreng.

" _candle light dinner,_ ya?" bisik lu han merana.

* * *

 _ **d**_ _for_ _ **dummy, i fall for you again**_

" _kyaaaa_ , oh sehun! oh sehun! oh sehun!"

suara menggelegar lu han terendam oleh suara musik yang melantun keras membelah keheningan malam. di depan sana, oh sehun, orang yang sedari tadi ia kumandangkan namanya, tersenyum sambil menari dan menyanyi mengikuti irama lagu.

suhu panas dan tempat sempit tak menghalangi niat lu han untuk tetap menyorakkan suara untuk sehun dengan sepenuh hati.

ketika sehun menari dengan keren (seperti kata lu han setiap ia melihat tarian sehun), pemuda berdarah asli china tersebut akan berteriak dua kali lebih keras tanpa memedulikan hal lain selain sehun.

saking gembira dan bersemangatnya ia, lu han melonjak-lonjak sambil membawa banner bertuliskan _oh sehun saranghae_ lengkap dengan hiasan bling-bling warna emas dan dengan latar belakang warna biru neon yang sangat mencolok, berharap sehun mengetahui keberadaannya.

dan tepat ketika lagu berakhir, lu han kembali melojak-lonjak dan mengangkat tangan dan banner yang ia pegang ke udara.

setelahnya adalah sesi di mana sehun harus menyampaikan beberapa kalimat, dan dengan itu, lu han berhenti berteriak dan memaksakan atensi penuhnya pada sosok sehun di depan sana.

"terimakasih karena telah datang ke konserku dan mendukungku secara langsung," kata sehun sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya. lu han berteriak _kyaaa_ lagi sambil bersorak dan melompat-lompat seperti orang gila.

"...dan yang paling penting, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk seseorang yang telah mendukungku selama karierku. lu han, terima kasih, aku mencintaimu."

suara lu han pecah saat sehun memberikan tanda cinta dengan dua jarinya. pemuda keturunan china tersebut merasa jantungnya hampir melompat keluar dari tempatnya, namun anehnya ia masih bisa berteriak dan melompat-lompat.

sehun turun dari atas meja, kemudian berlari kearah lu han dan memeluknya erat. _banner_ yang dibawa lu han jatuh ke lantai, tergeletak tak berdaya.

di sisi lain ruangan, ziyu memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan malas.

"serius, baba, ayah, kalian begitu memalukan."

sehun dan lu han melepas pelukan mereka sambil terkejut dan menatap ziyu penuh rasa tak percaya.

"oh ziyu, tidak ada cinta yang paling nyata selain cinta dari penggemar pada idolanya dan cinta dari sehun pada lu han!" kata lu han penuh rasa terkejut. ia mencengkeram dadanya dramatis sambil menatap anak bungsunya tak percaya.

di sebelah ziyu, haowen memutar matanya malas namun menolak untuk bicara.

"tapi baba bukan penggemar ayah dan ayah bukan idol!"

lagi, lu han mencengkeram dadanya dan mengeluarkan jerit tertahan.

"aku adalah penggemar berat ayahmu walau dia bukan seorang idol atau artis atau penyanyi!"

sehun di sampingnya mengangguk menyetujui sambil berkata _i love you baby._

haowen, duduk tepat di sisi kanan ziyu adiknya, memakan _popcorn_ -nya dan menatap tingkah menggelikan kedua orang tuanya dalam diam.

menggembungkan pipinya, ziyu menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada. "tapi tetap saja, kalian begitu memalukan! tak bisakah kita hapus tradisi menggelikan ini?"

sehun dan lu han menjerit tertahan, kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa panjang di depan haowen dan ziyu.

"ziyu, perkataanmu sungguh menyakiti hati ringkih kami," kata sehun sambil memeluk lu han yang mulai menangis dengan air mata palsu.

"lagian, ziyu, ini adalah tradisi rutin keluarga kecil nan bahagia sentosa ini. sebelum kalian dibuat, ayah dan baba sudah berjanji akan melakukan pertunjukan semacam ini setiap malam ulang tahun pernikahan kami, dan kalian wajib menyaksikannya karena kalian harus tahu bagaimana dahsyatnya cinta kami."

haowen memutar matanya (lagi) mendengar jawaban alay sehun.

"tapi bisakah kita ganti tradisinya menjadi hal yang lebih... normal?"

sehun dan lu han tertawa, dan ziyu menatap mereka berdua seperti mereka telah bertambah satu kepala.

"ziyu, kau tahu apa janjiku saat aku menikah dengan babamu?"

ziyu menggeleng tak tahu.

sehun dan lu han saling bertatapan, tangan keduanya saling berpegangan dan sebuah senyum mekar di bibir masing-masing, membuat ziyu pura-pura mengeluarkan suara muntah.

"saat menikah dengan makhluk bodoh ini, ayah berjanji akan mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga yang tak normal dengannya."

haowen tahu ayahnya akan menjawab pertanyaan bernada serius itu dengan kalimat aneh nan menjijikkan dan tak bisa dicerna pola pikir manusia manapun itu, maka dengan malas ia meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan adiknya di ruang tengah tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

ziyu menangis, bertanya pada dunia yang kejam mengapa orang tuanya begitu bodoh dan aneh.

* * *

 _a/n : uhhh. Hello? Bagi yang udah pernah baca **from a til z jonginnie,** pasti tahu kalau sachi pernah bikin beginian. Tapi yang ff kaisoo yang itu pendek-pendek perhurufnya, sedangkan yang ini panjang-panjang jadi agak ragu juga bisa sampai z nggak padahal hutang ff masih numpuk ha ha ha (melas lihat ff home). Oiya, ini sachi pake lapslock lagi (tulisannya kecil semua) karena jujur saja, ini ngetiknya lewat tab dan agak ribet juga jadi pake lapslock aja gapapa kan ya? Dan walaupun bukan fluff, tapi seenggaknya sachi mencoba menulis selain angst di mana luhan atau sehun mati /nak  
_

 _intinya, kalau sachi pas ada mood dan pas bisa bikin ff kecuali angst ya ini bakal di lanjut. Tapi kalo nggak ya berarti oneshot. Qiqiqi dasar bangsat emang saya. Maafkeun.  
_


End file.
